


Memory

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Blood and Violence, Other, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Elliott Witt can't help but hope that his mother, a thousand miles away, is proud of how far he has come in the Apex Games.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 3





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Respawn and their writers, I'm just participating on the 31 Days of Apex challenge for the month of July.
> 
> We're one week into this challenge but I finally brought up the courage to post and continue working on this just for the fun of it. My writing isn't the best, so expect nothing big, but please, try to enjoy them!

Elliott sat on the edge of his bed as he went through one of his picture books. They were heading to some new arena in some new planet he’d never heard before, but it’s not like he cared though.

No matter what this new arena brought to the table the outcome of the games would still be the same: he’d win.

And the picture he’d stopped to look at now reminded him why.

He had to win for his mother, Evelyn Witt.

The picture was from the day his mother had surprised him by giving him his own holo-devices and a special suit to help him make his dreams of participating in the Apex Games come true. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday, and he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

If it weren’t for his mother and her amazing creations, he’d still be stuck serving drinks on the Paradise Lounge.

Yet here was, alive and part of the Apex Games with more than a hundred wins under his name and a pretty big fan base.

The only thing he could do now, thousands of miles away from home, was hope that his mother was proud of him.


End file.
